psychusafandomcom-20200215-history
Pineapple
A delicious fruit... It's in almost every episode. Join the Pineapple search and add to the Wiki! You can learn more about the mysteries of the pineapple at the official Psych website. Pilot (101): Shawn offers to cut one up for the road to the lakehouse. Spelling Bee (102) When Henry comes home and Shawn is working on the doghouse, he's holding a slice of pineapple in his hand. Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Piece (103) There is some sliced pineapple on a fruit platter in the bridal suite. Woman Seeking Dead Husband-Smokers Okay, No Pets (104) When Shawn and Gus visit the stress line they take a pineapple as a gift. 9 Lives (105) McNab brings Shawn a pineapple smoothie. Weekend Warriors (106) It looks like Shawn and Gus are drinking pineapple Snapple when they visit the civil war reenactment. Forget Me Not (109): Shawn mentions the delicious Pineapple Scones at a local restaurant. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not, He Loves Me, Oops He's Dead (111) In a deleted scene Shawn is drinking out of a pineapple juice box. Cloudy... Chance Of Murder (112) In the teaser Shawn is eating sliced pineapple from a plastic container. Game, Set...Muuurder? (113): Possibly a pineapple tree on the nails in a manicurest advertisement. Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast (115) Shawn asks Alice if she would like to split a pineapple. American Duos (201) Shawn takes Emalina a pineapple when he visits her in the hospital. Psy Vs. Psy (203) Shawn is seen baking a pineapple up-side-down cake in an Easybake oven. Later on in the episode Henry is seen eating one as well (the both of them spit it out). And Down The Stretch Comes Murder (205) Shawn is seen wearing a green shirt with pineapples on it. A little girl outside started crying when she saw the shirt. Meat Is Murder, But Murder Is Also Murder (206) At the newspaper Gus blurts out,"... key-laces, shoe-horses, pineapples!" If You're So Smart, Then Why Are You Dead (207) When the kids are hacking the juvenile records on Henry's computer, it looks like there are two pineapples shaped objects on Henry's tiki bar behind them. Rob-A-Bye Baby (208) Shawn has a pineapple patch on his shirt. Shawn is seen eating pineapple flavored jelly beans. Shawn gives Chief Vick a pineapple as a "baby present." Bounty Hunters! (209) There is a picture of a pineapple in the underground garage. Gus' Dad May Have Killed An Old Guy (210) Shawn gets a pineapple from the fridge at Henry's house. There is also a pineapple tree in the snow globe Shawn and Gus give Lassiter for Christmas. There's Something About Mira (211) Shawn takes the pineapple appetizers with him. Shawn has a pineapple emblem on his shirt when he's golfing with Gus. He also mentions pineapples in the Portuguese phrase he says to Jan. The Old And The Restless (212) The lamps in the senior community center have pineapples on them. Lights, Camera...Homicidio (213) Kelly from Craft Services gives Shawn pineapple peking dumplings. Also, when Jorge is packing in his studio, there is a pineapple right next to the box. Shawn (And Gus) Of The Dead (216) There's a pineapple in the kitchen when Henry is cleaning it. There is a wrapped up pineapple on the chief's table of gifts. Ghosts (301) There's a pineapple on the island in Henry's kitchen. Murder?... Anyone?... Anyone?... Bueller? (302) There's a pineapple on the sign table. Daredevils! (303) There are two pineapples made out of tissues hanging from an inflatable palm tree. The Greatest Adventure In The History Of Basic Cable (304) The cookie jar in Henry's kitchen is shaped like a pineapple. He also has a plastic pineapple in his living room when he answers Shawn's cell call. Disco Didn't Die. It Was Murdered! (305) There's a pineapple in the ex-radical's kitchen. There Might Be Blood (306) There's a Hawaiian pizza (with pineapple) in the victim's house. Gus Walks Into A Bank (308) Shawn is disgusted that, of all the pizzas the Feds sent into the bank, not one had pineapple on it. There is a pineapple when Shawn has to go to the bathroom in the bank. The Snack Delivery System has a Pineapple shape carved into it right above the Hot Dogs. Christmas Joy (309) Shawn pulls a pineapple out of a box of decorations. There's also a pineapple on a serving tray over Henry's shoulder in his kitchen. Six Feet Under the Sea (310) In the DVD special features, it's mentioned that Steve Franks planned a cameo with a pineapple in this episode, but they had to cut it for time reasons. Lassie Did A Bad, Bad Thing (311) There's a pineapple sticking out of the top of the bag of groceries under Lassie's right arm. There's a wooden pineapple on top of the tiki bar in Henry's house. Shawn and Gus built it along with Henry. Earth, Wind, And... Wait For It (312) There is a pineapple on the Chief's desk during the close-blind meeting. Any Given Friday Night at 10 p.m., 9 p.m. Central (313) On his desk, Lassiter has a clear plastic smoothee-cup with a pineapple embossed on it. Truer Lies (314) Tom Lieber has a cup of pineapple on the tray in front of him at the hospital. There are crates filled with pineapples, as well as pineapples in the dumpsters, when Shawn and Randy are trapped in the alley near the end of the episode. Tuesday the 17th (315): In the flashback: Gus' pinata is of a pineapple and the kid who wore a jacket all week is standing in front of a teepee that has a picture on it of a woman holding a pineapple. Later, there's a pineapple in the staff room fridge. An Evening With Mr. Yang (316): There's a pineapple on Abigail's desk at the school. Extradition: British Columbia (401): When Shawn and Juliet are at the restaurant with the opera singer some balloons behind them make up a pineapple. He Dead (402): On one of the serving tables at the country club restaurant, there is a silver tray with sliced pineapple on it. The Devil's in the Details, and the Upstairs Bedroom (404): Agatha has a picture of a pineapple up on her "Facebook" page. Death is in the Air (413): Shawn asks for 3 pineapple wedges in his club soda at the Tiki Bar. Think Tank (414): Shawn demands pinapple for the pizza he is making after he accuses the wrong person at the restaurant. The Head, the Tail, the Whole Damn Episode (415): Shawn's dad is eating pineapple when Shawn confronts him in his kitchen about hunting down the shark. His dad's kitchen wallpaper may also be of pineapple trees. Romeo and Juliet and Juliet (501): Some lanterns in early shots of Chinatown are shaped like pineapples. Chivalry is Not Dead...But Someone Is (504): Shawn and Gus had pineapple on the pizza they shared with the Cougars.